The Contactor shall provide data management, data analysis, and logistical support to the Cooperative Agreement (CA) for AIDS Community-Based Outreach/Intervention Research Program involving NIDA and 17 AIDS prevention research sites. Administrative and technical support-for process and outcome evaluation and other research activities, including data processing, data coordination and software development, quality control, data analysis, and statistical expertise. Additional Contractor responsibilities shall include: . providing logistical support for one annual NIDA/CA grantee meeting, an annual science meeting, and up to three ad hoc workgroup meetings a year related to multi-site research studies, research issues requiring special attention, or discussions of research outcomes, recommendations, and policy issues. . providing and arranging for expert consultation to develop and contribute to research plans and reports in the areas of HIV/AIDS and drug abuse, behavioral science research, ethnographic analysis, and higher level statistical analysis and modeling, and to develop publications and summaries of data findings and outcomes for refereed journals or for publication by NIDA. . providing technical assistance in finalizing research designs and protocois for emerging multi-site substudies, in formatting data collection instruments and in developing data entry software programs. . applying appropriate analytical techniques to report trends in drug use and risk-taking behaviors, as well as develop recommendations for promoting the implementation of selected promising intervention models and approaches. . assisting NIDA in the development of clinically relevant analytical papers, reports, and publications based on the work of grantees and in constructing manuals describing interventions appropriate for technology transfer.